Heroes of Olympus One-Shots
by DemiKeeper
Summary: Here are some fluffy Heroes of Olympus One-Shots. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series
1. Caleo Fanfiction (EDITED)

**Hiya! The last version of this was super short, so, with some help from SilverAim, here's the edited version!  
****And thanks to SilverAim for throwing out some ideas to help edit it :)**

"_I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx."_

Leo more than meant it. He would stop at nothing to find Ogygia for the second time.

Leo barely slept. He barely ever took breaks. "Leo, get some sleep. You've been working on him all day." It was Piper. She was carrying a bowl of soup and handed to him as she got closer. He picked up the soup spoon. Piper sat down on a wooden chair next to him. "Promise me you'll get some sleep." Leo groaned but obeyed. He got up and sank into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Normally, when the guys who washed up on the shore of Ogygia would leave, Calypso would forget about them in a few days. But Leo was different. Calypso spent her days thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind, Leo always ended up creeping back there.

"Jason! Pipes! We're almost ready to take off!" Leo yelled, clutching in his hands the silver crystal device he would use to find Ogygia again. Two figures slowly made their way down to meet him. "Are you two ready?" Both Jason and Piper nodded. The three mounted their old metal dragon friend and flew off into the sky.

Calypso jumped awake. The walls of the crystal cave glistened in the moonlight. She'd been so worried about him. What if he'd died and he wouldn't come back? Calypso pushed the thought out of her mind. "There's no reason to think that, Calypso." she said to herself. She got out of bed and touched the place where Leo had taken the crystal, and she could almost feel his warm hand on it. Calypso sighed.

The day that the Festus finally arrived was a miracle.

Calypso was tending to her garden, which was about all she _could_ do. She occasionally took a glance at the orange horizon where the red sun was setting, hoping to see the figure of a large dragon.

She looked up to see a large shadow.

"No…It couldn't be. No one finds Ogygia twice!" Calypso muttered to herself. She got up and shook the dirt off of her white dress. She squinted at the sky. She could now see the shadow more clearly. She could make out the head of a metal dragon, and immediately knew that this had to be Festus. Leo used to talk about his accomplishments of building the dragon when he was on the island.

Calypso watched the ship land at the edge of the island. She could faintly see three figures holding on to the dragon, one who was already getting off. She knew this had to be Leo.

She had never felt happier to see anyone ever in her life. Calypso sprinted over the island. As she got closer, she saw Leo, with his messy brown hair and that ridiculous grin that always got Calypso's heart fluttering.

She embraced him. There were no words to describe how happy she was.

"Let's get you off this crummy island." he says, pulling her along with him.

"Leo-Oh my gods. How did you find the island again? It's impossible!"

Leo pulled her into a kiss. "I simply followed my heart."

**Like it? Leave a favorite!**


	2. Percabeth

**Ayeeee demigods! I have a little story for ye. I worked a couple of days on this. **

**Soooooo get ready for Percabeth! Yay!**

I was just a scrawny little kid from New York. How could I expect a smart, beautiful girl to like me?

But I was desperately in love with her, ever since the first day we met at Goode High school. It went something like this:

_Percy was walking down the hallway, his books in his hands. It was his first day of ninth grade, and he was nervous. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see a blonde-headed girl coming down the hallway. He bumped into her, and both of their books scattered in the hall. Percy got the first good look of her face. It was beautiful; piercing grey eyes and wavy blonde hair that fell to a little below her shoulders._

_In other words, Percy had an instant crush on her._

"_I am SO sorry!" the both of them said, in unison. The girl laughed, and so did he. _

_They both helped each other clean up their books, passing them over to one another. The girl held out her hand. "I'm Annabeth; a ninth grader." Percy took it and shook it. She had soft, gentle hands._

"_I'm Percy; also a ninth grader." Annabeth smiled and stood up. Percy followed her lead. The flow of the crowd went around them. _

"_I-I guess I'll see you around." She said. Annabeth waved goodbye and turned into a hallway that joined with the busier one that they were both just standing in seconds before. Percy sighed and found his way to World History._

She'd waved to me as we'd pass by each other, and I'd smile and wave back. One day, I stopped her as she passed.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to hangout after school or something?"

Annabeth's expression brightened and she nodded. "Sure. How about at Pepe's Pizza?" Pepe's Pizza was an Italian place just across the street from Goode. The cafeteria ordered pizza from there.

I nodded, trying to hide a grin. And I thought everything was going to be okay.

That was, until the eleventh grade boy showed up.

He was tall and fit, also rather skinny in the middle. He had blonde hair and a scar above his eye.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said, as if I wasn't there. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date tonight. Le Meurice?" (**A/N: Yes, I know that Le Meurice is in France. I just don't know names for a fancy restaurant so yeah.) **

"She actually already has a date toni-" Annabeth clamped a hand over my mouth. She giggled.

"Sure, Luke." She said, almost as if she had forgotten about me. I seriously felt offended. What did this guy have that I didn't? Seniority? Maybe.

"Great." He said, and he walked off. Just like that.

I'd like to say I spent the next few days not thinking about her.

But if I did, I'd be lying.

I never saw her in the hallways any more. I wondered if she did that on purpose; to tell me "Sorry, but no thanks".

I sighed and melted into bed for another restless night.

The next day, I bumped into Annabeth. Literally. Her mascara was running. Her eyes were red and puffy. It had been about two weeks since I had seen her last. "Whoa… What's wrong?"

She began to sob, and I felt like it was my fault. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

She nodded, wiping away her tears. "H-he's a player, Percy!" she said between sobs. "Him-Him and Thalia." Annabeth cried into my sleeve, which, honestly, I was okay with.

"Shh… It's okay." I rubbed my hand across her back.

She wiped her eyes again and she smiled. "How about we take a rain check on that pizza?" she asked. I nodded. I had a wide grin spread across my face.

"I'll see you tonight at six." I said, and she waved and walked away.

I walked down the street to Pepe's Pizza. My house was just a block away, and walking didn't really bother me.

It was five forty five; fifteen minutes before Annabeth was suppose to be here. And I was freaking out.

What if I wasn't good enough for her? What if I didn't do or say the right things? All of these questions attacked me in my head. It was giving me a headache.

I walked through the doors, my head held high. I made reservations for two at the front counter; something I never thought I would do. I sat down and ordered coke and waited for her.

Finally, after checking my watch five hundred times every minute, Annabeth showed up. She looked stunning.

She wore her blonde hair down. She had on a grey skirt and a white shirt, which went perfect with her eyes. Annabeth smiled as she saw me and sat down across from me.

I felt as if I couldn't talk. If I would have said something, it would have come out as "Ahhhgifblugg".

"Hi, Percy." She said, still smiling.

"Uhhhhh… hi." I said.

"You should see your facial expression." Annabeth said, laughing.

I blushed and waved the waitress over. She took our orders.

I put my hand on top of hers.

"Percy… Thank you. I should've never stood you up like that. It was rude of me… Horrible of me. I'm sorry."

I stared at her. I'd never had a member of the female gender apologize to me. "Hey, it's okay. Fifty percent of men are more attractive than me."

She laughed. "See, that's what I'm talking about." Annabeth leaned closer. "You're modest, and forgiving."

And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. (**A/N: YES I JUST DID THAT)** When she pulled away, all I could do was stare at her.

"Your brain's full of Seaweed." Annabeth said, smiling.

I'd love to say that Luke was sorry he chewed Annabeth up and spit her out. But neither of us ever saw him again.

Our relationship didn't stop there. We had many more dates like that one.

And I never forgot that night in Pepe's Pizza.


End file.
